Si te molesta tanto, múdate
by Yamazaki Sousuke
Summary: [HaruRin] SemiAU: Las no tan graciosas y hasta desastrosas vidas diarias de Matsuoka Rin y Haruka Nanase ahora que viven en el mismo complejo de apartamentos.


**N/A**: Dedicado a Catalina, la bestfriend de mi sister a la que le dije que le escribiría un HaruRin y tenía ganas de escribir algo así que escribí esto. Aunque no era el fic que pensaba darte de regalo, here it is. Espero que lo disfrutes y el que vendrá luego también.

SemiAU en donde todo es lo mismo sólo que Haruka y Rin nunca se conocieron... hasta ahora.

**Si te molesta tanto, múdate.**

* * *

><p>Cuando Haruka Nanase decidió mudarse de casa fue una gran sorpresa para su círculo inmediato de amigos dado que, ¿por qué querría mudarse si básicamente vivía solo?<p>

Makoto supo responder a este cuestionamiento con una sonrisa cautelosa y un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Lo que puede traducirse a 'la bañera de su nuevo apartamento es mucho más grande'.

Lo que llevó a un 'aaaaah' colectivo y a pocas preguntas.

* * *

><p>Lo que luego llevó a la explicación por parte de Rei que no sería una muy buena idea que los cuatro se mudaran a un solo apartamento, Haruka-senpai. Que Rei y Nagisa aún tenían que terminar sus estudios y la universidad de Makoto-senpai quedaba lejos del apartamento al que él aspiraba.<p>

Además este sería el último año en el que nadarían todos juntos y tenían que hacerlo en Iwatobi, no en Tokyo. No importa si la bañera es lo suficientemente grande para entrenar los cuatro, Haruka-senpai, eso _no es posible_.

Después vino la explicación de que no, Nagisa-kun, en Tokyo no hay Ghouls. No asustes a Makoto-senpai o te prohibiré leer mangas.

* * *

><p>Claro que sus padres [con una gran ayuda de Makoto] lograron convencerlo de que se mudara <em>después<em> de graduarse, como buen estudiante que seguía siendo.

Así que una vez terminada su carrera escolar y a poco de empezar su carrera universitaria, Haruka Nanase finalmente era un hombre independiente en toda regla, no que no lo fuera antes, pero ahora sí estaba solo, con Makoto viviendo en otro apartamento a unos 15 minutos en tren.

Lo bueno es que la bañera en este apartamento sí que era grande, y eso lo consolaba en su soledad. Literalmente ahogaba sus penas, y toda esa cosa.

Hace poco menos de una semana que se había instalado y no había tenido problemas de ningún tipo. No conocía a sus vecinos aún, pero no habría necesidad de hacerlo ya que el poco tiempo que pasara en este apartamento lo haría en su nueva bañera, de la que Makoto no podría venir a sacarlo porque quince _minutos de distancia en tren_.

Todo en la vida de Haruka Nanase iba bien.

* * *

><p>Fue un sábado en la mañana cuando todo empezó a ir relativamente menos bien.<p>

Estaba preparando su habitual desayuno cuando la puerta principal fue azotada y el eufórico grito de 'onii-chan' inundó su habitual silenciosa casa.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a las visitas repentinas que al principio no se inmutó, hasta que claro, recordó que la única persona que venía en estos días era Makoto y que él no llamaba a nadie por ese término.

Al ir a la recepción vio a una jovencita pelirroja que miraba alrededor con una expresión un tanto perpleja, como si se hubiera equivocado de apartamento.

Cosa que, bueno, hizo.

Él la miró con la sartén que estaba utilizando aún en mano y esperó a que la muchacha se percatara de su presencia, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

Una vez que cruzaron miradas la chica permaneció quieta unos minutos y luego entrecerró los ojos a modo de sospecha. "¿Quién eres y qué haces en el apartamento de onii-chan?" preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka y este es mi apartamento, no el de tu onii-chan"

La chica visiblemente tomó una bocanada de aire mientras murmuraba algo entre las líneas de 'Cielos, ¿ya están viviendo juntos? ¿Por qué onii-chan nunca confía en mí para hablarme de sus parejas?'

No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que a] el hermano de la chica disfrutaba de su privacidad y se tomaba su tiempo para hablar de las cosas importantes de su vida y b] que la muchacha estaba confundida. Muy confundida.

"No." Comenzó Haruka. "Yo vivo solo. Tu hermano no vive conmigo. No tengo ningún tipo de relación con tu hermano."

La chica se quedó callada unos instantes mientras asimilaba esta información, luego un tanto confundida volvió a observar los alrededores hasta que su mirada se clavó en la puerta que había quedado abierta; o más bien, en los números que estaban en ella.

De un momento a otro su cara empezó a tener la misma tonalidad que su cabello, lo que era impresionante.

Empezó a disculparse a velocidad luz mientras explicaba que se había equivocado de apartamento y que lo sentía muchísimo, oh dios, para luego salir de la forma en la que entró: de repente y azotando la puerta.

Bueno, eso fue interesante.

* * *

><p>No hubo otro evento fuera de lo normal hasta la madrugada del lunes cuando una alarma que no era la suya lo hizo caer de la cama de forma poco elegante y le provocó un golpe un tanto fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.<p>

Después del impacto, el ruido había cesado y lo único que pudo ver fueron los números de su propio reloj despertador que indicaban que eran las cuatro cuarenta y cinco.

_4:45 am_.

Con el pensamiento de quién en su sano juicio se levanta a esa hora, Haru volvió a acostarse decidido a conciliar el sueño.

Cuando su alarma sonó a las siete treinta, un muy irritado Haruka Nanase la apagó después del primer sonido.

Y logró hacer eso gracias a que no había. Podido dormir. _Absolutamente_. **Nada**.

Para apaciguar su mal humor, el joven pasó más de dos horas en su bañera en lugar de la hora habitual, llegó tarde a clases, perdió el tren a causa de quedarse dormido en su última clase y tuvo que volver caminando y no solo eso sino que chocó con un tipo que venía trotando y el café del otro había terminado en su uniforme escolar y como aún no había llevado su ropa a la lavandería no tenía ningún uniforme para el día siguiente.

Contándole a Makoto lo que había pasado en el día por teléfono, el otro simplemente le respondió que todos tenemos un mal día a veces y que simplemente se acostara un poco más temprano para recuperar el sueño perdido. Después de todo, la piscina de su universidad abriría pronto y debería estar descansado si aún quería nadar a nivel profesional.

Como Makoto tendía a ser la voz de la razón, Haru le hizo caso y se fue a dormir sin hacer la tarea.

Después de todo, el otro nunca le recomendó hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Martes y miércoles volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Para el jueves Haru ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para no caer de su cama. Para el viernes ya estaba haciendo una lista de formas en las que podría acabar con el condenado despertador o con su dueño o con ambos o a quién consiga ponerle las manos encima primero.<p>

Nunca se le ocurrió pedirle a la persona de la habitación bajo la suya si no podría, tú sabes, poner el despertador en un volumen respetable para sus vecinos o despertarse a una hora respetable para sus vecinos. Makoto fue el que se lo sugirió después de ver los prominentes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos por la cámara web la noche anterior.

Y claro que podría hacer eso, ir y hablar con el tipo como la persona amable y respetuosa que a veces en el fondo podía sentir que era, pero en la mañana del sábado lo único que Haru quería era una despiadada venganza porque los horarios de este tipo también se extendían a los fines de semana, ¿qué clase de monstruo era?

Mientras descendía las escaleras, se le ocurrió pasar por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del lunático amante del amanecer, si tanto le gustaba por qué no se iba a una montaña a contemplar el horizonte.

Era exactamente igual a su pasillo, dos puertas de un lado de la pared, dos puertas del otro lado. La puerta que llegaba al final del pasillo del lado derecho era la del tipo que ha dificultado la vida de Haru en la semana. Invadido por una sensación de molestia se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme y mirada irritada, se paró frente a ella y golpeó sin pensar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y nadie salió a abrirle, lo que le causó más irritación. No solo este tipo le quitaba horas de sueño diarias, si no que ahora en el momento en que quería reclamarle, ni siquiera estaba presente.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, visualizó debajo de sí una alfombra con las letras 'WELCOME' en imprenta y una caricatura de un delfín en la esquina inferior izquierda.

Después de pensárselo por un minuto decidió retirarse. Con la alfombra bajo el brazo.

Lo mínimo que este tipo le debía por todos los daños y perjuicios era una jodida alfombra con un lindo delfín.

* * *

><p>"¿¡Cómo que le robaste la alfombra a tu vecino!?" le gritó Makoto por el altavoz de su computadora esa noche.<p>

Haru hizo la señal universal de 'mantente callado. Por si no te has dado cuenta, las paredes y el piso son muy finos. Se escucha todo como ya me he quejado incontables veces. Nunca me prestas atención, ¿por qué eres mi mejor amigo?'

'Porque soy el único que no te denunciará por el acto de vandalismo que acabas de cometer' le dijo Makoto con una mirada. "Además," prosiguió, "¿por qué tienes los altavoces tan altos?"

"Estaba pensando en poner heavy metal mañana en la tarde. El más ruidoso y lleno de gritos heavy metal que internet me recomiende," terminó de decir Haru mientras vigilaba la caballa que estaba en la sartén.

"Um," respondió Makoto con elocuencia. La imagen de su rostro se veía un poco enlentecida en la pantalla de la computadora, pero el audio se escuchaba muy bien. "De verdad no creo que sea tan malo que debas llegar a tales extremos—"

Unos pasos muy rápidos se escucharon y de pronto la puerta del apartamento de Haru se vió azotada nuevamente por una persona pelirroja.

"¡Así que tú fuiste el que se llevó mi alfombra! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?" el chico lo señaló con una expresión que no reflejaba tanta rabia como incredulidad de que alguien haya podido robar una alfombra.

Mientras tanto, Haru miró a Makoto a través de la pantalla con una expresión que decía: 'Te lo dije.'

Makoto con un leve suspiro respondió con una mirada de 'te he dicho miles de veces que tranques la puerta'

* * *

><p>Esa noche llegaron a un acuerdo—gracias a la guía de Makoto—de que Haru devolvería la alfombra siempre y cuando el tipo, que se llama Rin Matsuoka, bajara el volumen de su condenada alarma y dejara dormir al pueblo.<p>

Rin aceptó un poco avergonzado la propuesta, con la única condición de que no le devolvieran la alfombra. En realidad eso había sido un regalo del día de los inocentes de su mejor amigo, y Rin lo ha estado poniendo en su puerta desde entonces con la esperanza de que se lo robaran y lo sacaran de su miseria.

"No es que tenga nada de malo," dijo Rin al tiempo que empezaba a retirarse, "es solo que los delfines han sido una especie de broma interna entre nosotros y en verdad no quiero recordarla cada vez que tenga que abrir mi puerta."

Fue así como Haruka Nanase recobró sus horas de sueño, ganó una alfombra y conoció al apuesto vecino de abajo con el que ahora quizás se empezaran a llevar bien.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas más tarde, una mañana de lunes, si bien no se despertó antes de las 5 am, sí terminó por despertarse mucho antes de lo que planeaba de la mano de Rin Matsuoka, como no podía ser de otra forma en este punto.<p>

A eso de las 6:30 am, un grito sacó a Haru de su sueño de ser un sireno y lo sacó de su cama y de su apartamento y lo condujo con una rapidez instintiva hacia el apartamento Matsuoka.

"Rin," empezó a hablar ni bien abriera la puerta y mirara alrededor "¿Qué—?"

Si Haru no lo estuviese viendo, quizás no lo hubiese creído; pero ahí, en toda su despeinada gloria, se hallaba Rin Matsuoka parado encima de una silla mirando atemorizado a una pequeña e inofensiva araña que caminaba alrededor de la silla.

Después del valeroso acto heroico de sacar a la araña del apartamento, el pelirrojo lo miró con cara de 'gracias pero si le llegas a decir a alguien más acerca de esto y te juro que…'

"No le diré a nadie si me preparas un café" sentenció el pelinegro.

Y es así como empezó la rutina de desayunar juntos después de que Rin volviera de sus corridas matutinas y antes de que Haru se diera sus duchas diarias.

* * *

><p>Mientras preparaba otra de sus tan afamadas duchas tres semanas más tarde, el pelirrojo volvió a azotar la puerta de su apartamento.<p>

"¿Qué demonios, Haru? ¡Estás inundando mi casa!"

Cuando ambos se dirigieron al baño, descubrieron que el agua de la bañera se estaba desbordando, lo que llevaba a que el techo de Matsuoka goteara, lo que llevaba al muy enojado Rin que estaba a su lado.

Haru no tenía un problema con la situación actual—que el piso estuviera lleno de agua—pero Rin sí tenía un problema con ello, y la gerente tendría un problema con ello si no hacían algo al respecto.

Así que pasaron una tarde limpiando, lo que no ayudó a que el techo de Rin dejara de gotear.

Después de dos días, el problema seguía.

"Probablemente tenga que mudarme, no tengo el dinero para pagarle a alguien para que arregle esto, y la gerente me dijo que como no era un problema que el edificio tuviera antes de que me mudara, que ella no cubrirá los gastos."

Mientras Haru observaba su taza de café, entre la culpa de haber sido él el que ocasionó el problema para empezar, también se mezclaba el deseo de que Rin no se fuera. Es decir, ambos tenían una rutina, hasta no le importaría que Rin lo despertara a las cuatro am siempre y cuando fuera Rin quien lo hiciera.

Siempre y cuando Rin siguiera sonriéndole cuando se encontraban en la piscina o cuando Haru decidía unirse a él para salir a correr. O cómo se retaban mutuamente en las cosas más idiotas, como quién sería el primero en llegar a la panadería o quién sería el ganador en el juego de vídeo de la semana.

Extrañaría la fragancia a cerezo en su cabello, su mano en su hombro, la forma en que cuando se miraban a los ojos el mundo parecía detenerse un poco hasta que alguno de ellos esquivaba la mirada.

Haru sentía que algo importante se le escaparía de las manos antes de que pudiera sostenerlo si dejaba que Rin se fuera.

Así que claro, sólo quedaba una solución.

* * *

><p>Después de que Haru se quedara con su alfombra, Rin había comprado otra que se ajustaba más a sus gustos. Era exactamente el mismo modelo, pero en vez de un delfín ahora tenía un tiburón.<p>

La cuestión es que cuando llegó esa mañana de correr, la alfombra ya no estaba.

Y si su experiencia le decía algo, es que sólo una persona podía ser la culpable.

Corrió las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento que quería, y ahí apoyada frente a la puerta como si ese fuera su lugar destinado, estaba su alfombra.

Un tanto sorprendido, y ya conociendo que el otro nunca trancaba la puerta a pesar de las muchas advertencias que le han dado, es que Rin abrió la puerta para ser bienvenido por el olor a pescado frito y café recién preparado.

"Justo a tiempo" dijo Haru mientras colocaba dos platos sobre la mesa.

"Uh, Haru…" parpadeó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la mesa. "¿Por qué te volviste a robar mi alfombra?"

"Porque Makoto dijo que si ibas a vivir aquí probablemente quisieras tenerla en la puerta."

Después de dos horas de charla, unos cuántos gritos y unas cuantas lágrimas, ambos acordaron que Makoto tenía razón y que Rin sí quisiera tener esa alfombra en la puerta.

Además, la próxima vez que Gou viniera, ahora sí podría decirle que este sí era el apartamento de su onii-chan, que sí estaban viviendo juntos, y que le diera tiempo para hablar de cosas como su pareja.

Todo en la vida de Haruka Nanase iba bien.


End file.
